Dia dos namorados
by Lica
Summary: Ola a todos que são fans desse casal, que eu amo! Essa fic não é minha, eu a li e achei lindissima! O nome da verdadeira autora é La Dame du Lac... Eu traduzi a fic do francês para o português! Espero que todos gostem e por favor, deixem reviews! 1xR


Dia dos namorados

**Dia dos namorados**

Relena encontrava-se em seu escritório, lendo um documento sobre a economia da colônia X-655942.

As palavras passavam diante de seus olhos, mas não eram assimiladas por sua mente. Descanso. Ela precisava de descanso. Ela olha o relógio. 22 horas.

- _Eu não conseguirei assimilar mais nada de todo jeito... _– Pensa.

Ela começa a juntar os documentos e guarda-los. A porta se abre e ela se surpreende de ver entrar Hilde. Ela não esperava vê-la há essa hora.

- Hilde? Mas, o que você faz aqui?

- Relena, minha amiga! Você não esta feliz de me ver?

- Eu estou sempre feliz de te ver. Mas eu estou... Surpresa!

- Pois então, pra você ver! Eu estava passando por aqui, então eu disse a mim mesma...

- Você disse?

- Que eu ia lhe fazer uma visitinha.

- Muito gentil de sua parte.

Elas se olharam por um momento, antes de Relena quebrar o silencio.

- Vamos Hilde, me fala, porque veio aqui?

- Pff... Muito bem. Duo quer me fazer uma surpresa esta noite. Mas para isso eu tenho que dar-lhe um tempo para preparar tudo.

- Entendi. – Diz ela sorrindo.

- Você esta de saída? – Pergunta observando os documentos.

- Sim.

- Você tem planos para hoje? – Pergunta ela com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Não, por quê? – Responde Relena intrigada.

- Relena, hoje é dia dos namorados!

- Ah! Pois, não... O único plano que tenho para hoje é de dormir.

Silencio.

- Ele não te deu noticias? – Pergunta Hilde.

Ela não precisava dizer de quem ela se referia. Heero Yui. Moreno. Calculista. Frio.

- Não. – Sussurra Relena.

Silencio.

- Você deve ir. Duo já deve estar te esperando.

- Relena...

- Tudo bem. Eu te asseguro Hilde. Estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – Afirma ela com um sorriso. – Aproveite tua noite, com seu "deus da morte" e me conte os detalhes amanhã.

- Combinado! Tchau.

- Tchau!

-/-/-

A limusine entra na propriedade Peacecraft. O carro para, o motorista a ajuda a descer.

- Senhorita? Esta tudo bem? – Pergunta o homem.

- Sim. Obrigada. Pode ir para casa, Sam. Sua família deve estar te esperando.

- Obrigado senhorita.

A garota inclina a cabeça e entra em sua imensa mansão. Imensa...

_... e vazia._ – Pensa ela. – _Como eu._

Ela mentiu a Hilde, quando disse não saber que dia era. Ela sabia perfeitamente. Essa era a razão pela qual ela concedeu aos seus empregados à noite e até mesmo a tarde de folga. Sam, seu motorista, foi o ultimo a partir. Agora, ela estava sozinha.

Ela Deixa seu casaco sobre uma poltrona e segue em direção ao quarto. Sua cama. Ela desejava ardentemente deitar em sua cama. Ela estava muito cansada.

_Um banho._ Um banho era uma ótima idéia. Isso a acalmaria e a relaxaria. _Eu estou precisando._

Ela para em frente à porta do quarto. _Estranho._ A luz do quarto estava acesa, mas há essa hora só deveria estar ela em casa. _Miliardo e Lu estão no restaurante, será que não seriam... Ladrões?_ Ela pega o primeiro objeto que vê, no caso um vaso que estava sobre a mesa mais próxima e abre docemente a porta, pronta pra bater no intruso que estava lá dentro. _Excelente idéia de dar folga para todos os empregados._

Mas o que ela viu, foi totalmente diferente do que ela imaginou.

O quarto estava iluminado por centenas de velas, onde as chamas dançavam delicadamente, tapetes de pétalas de rosas vermelhas formavam caminhos no chão e no ar pairava o perfume embriagante das flores.

Maravilhada, ela caminha até a mesa situada no centro do quarto, deixa o vaso sobre ela. Seus olhos são atraídos por uma única rosa, de um vermelho intenso e as palavras escritas em um papel branco que estava em baixo dela. – _Você quer ser minha namorada?_ – Ela segura a flor e sente seu delicado perfume. _Oh meu Deus!_

Seguindo o caminho de pétalas, ela chega a sua cama. O edredom também estava coberto por pétalas que faziam contraste com a brancura dos lençóis. Ao meio reinava fielmente o urso de pelúcia, que Heero lhe havia ofertado alguns anos antes. Urso que normalmente fica em cima da cômoda. Diante dele, uma caixa de chocolate. Relena desfaz delicadamente o laço da caixa e prova um dos bombons. Um suave sorriso se apossa de seus lábios. _Bombons recheados._ Seus preferidos.

O caminho ainda não havia terminado e se prolongava até o banheiro. Ao entrar no banheiro ela sente seu coração parar de bater por um segundo. O local estava também iluminado por dezenas de velas brancas, as chamas refletiam no grande espelho que enfeitava o lugar. A banheira estava cheia preparada com um mousse branco e perfumado, na borda da banheira repousava uma bandeja de prata, onde nela estava uma taça de cristal, juntamente com uma garrafa de champagne.

Sem pensar duas vezes, nem se preocupar do porque de tudo aquilo, ou quem seria o responsável por tudo isso, não resistindo ao convite silencioso, ela se despiu e entrou na água ainda quente. Soltou um suspiro de prazer. Maravilhada, ela não percebeu os olhos azuis intensos que a devorava com o olhar no escuro do quarto, desde sua entrada. Olhos carinhosos, doces, amantes e desejosos.

Após ter relaxado em seu banho por um longo tempo, ela sai calma e descansada. Veste um hobby rosa bebe que vai até seus pés e entra no quarto. Ela percebe um casaco em cima da cadeira. Nada de anormal. A não ser, pelo fato de não estar ali antes. A garota observa rapidamente o quarto, a procura do proprietário do casaco. Ela avista a porta da sacada aberta, o vento mexia com a cortina e ela o encontra lá.

- Heero? – Ela o chama em voz baixa.

Apesar da delicadeza com a que ela pronunciou seu nome, ele se vira. Ele não havia mudado nada em três anos: os mesmo cabelos castanhos escuros jogados, os mesmos olhos azuis intensos, a mesma visagem inexpressível e seria. Ele estava, também, mais alto, seu corpo mais forte e mais trabalhado. Sua musculatura havia se desenvolvido com a idade, com certeza, juntamente com ela, a atração das mulheres. Ele entra no quarto, com uma rosa na mão. Ela pedia que alguém a ajudasse, para não pular no pescoço dele. Tirando forças de onde não tinha, ela acalmou seu espírito e caminhou lentamente até o homem que ela amava.

Era uma coisa que ela percebeu durante todos esses anos, marcados por sua ausência: Ela o amava. Não era uma paixãozinha de garota nova, mas sim, um amor sincero, profundo, cravado na pele e no sangue. Ela sentiu muitas saudades dele. Foi terrível. Nem mesmo um dia se passou sem ela pensar nele, sonhar com ele, se preocupar com ele.

- Relena... – Ele disse com sua habitual voz calma.

Por acaso era preocupação que ela pensou ter sentido em seu tom de voz?

Ela o olha fixamente, incapaz de falar. As palavras estavam engasgadas na garganta.

Ele avança, reduzindo mais a distancia que os separa, até que ela estivesse perto o suficiente para ele toca-la. Então ele estende a rosa para ela.

- Me parece que tenho que oferecer uma dúzia de rosas. – Disse apontando o vaso que Relena havia trazido, por outros motivos, que agora estava com dez rosas dentro dele. – Com essa e a outra em cima da cama... Temos doze rosas.

Ela estendeu sua mão em direção à flor, tocou as delicadas pétalas, com a mão tremendo por causa da emoção e a segurou.

- O-o Obrigada.

- Não tem de que.

- Heero... O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim te ver. Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta?

- Qual?

- Você sabe. – Disse em voz calma.

Ela olha para a mesa onde esta a carta e as palavras escritas nela, sem perceber que ele se aproximou mais ainda. Ele acaricia docemente o rosto dela, quebrando assim seus pensamentos. Ela sente um doce calor a envolver. Como todas as vezes que ele esta perto dela, ela se sente bem. Em segurança. Em paz.

- E então, qual é sua resposta? – Pergunta docemente.

- Si... Sim.

Alguma coisa acontece com ele. Como sempre, seu rosto não o trai, mas seus olhos... A partir desse momento, seus olhos começam a brilhar fortemente, iluminando seu olhar, lhe causando uma incrível doçura.

- _Os olhos é o reflexo da alma. _– Pensou ela.

E seus olhos, nesse momento exprimiam todo amor do mundo. Ela tinha a sensação de ser única. De ser o centro do mundo. Ela era o centro de seu mundo.

Ela viu seus lábios se aproximarem dos dela, lentamente, desesperantemente até que eles se tocam. Ele a beija apaixonadamente. Testando, provando e saboreando. Ela gemeu quando ele tornou o beijo de certa forma mais doce, para finalmente se separar dela.

Ela não disse nada dessa vez, mas seus olhos falaram por ela. Quando ela o olhou, chorando.

Passando o braço em torno de sua cintura, ele a puxa para junto de seu corpo, sua outra mão se ocupa de soltar o cabelo dela, deixando cair mecha após mecha, de seu longo cabelo.

- Também tive saudades sua. – Sussurra ele em seu ouvido, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Sua boca desce lentamente até seu pescoço, seus ombros. Ela o fecha em seus braços, com todas suas forças como se tivesse medo dele fugir e deixa-la sozinha de novo. Sentindo a tensão dela, ele levanta o rosto e vê o medo naqueles olhos azuis. Tremendo, ele sorri e a beija o mais carinhosamente possível.

Três anos. Ele havia passado três anos vivendo uma verdadeira tortura. Estar perto da mulher que ele amava sem poder tocá-la. Essa tortura que o afligia. Durante esses três anos, ele a vigiou, protegeu... Em segredo, fora de sua vista. Ele não tem noção o numero de vezes que ele teve de dissimular perante seus olhos, voltar para as sombras quando seu coração implorava pra ficar. Mas até hoje o soldado havia sido mais forte. Durante esses três anos, ele se segurou todas às vezes, para não acaricia-la enquanto dormia, não toma-la em seus braços quando ela chorava e hoje, ela esta ai. Em seus braços, sob seus lábios, por todo lado.

Ele não suportava mais, ela precisava saber o quanto significava pra ele, antes que ele não tivesse mais coragem de dizer. _Mas, si ela não sentir o mesmo? E se ela só vê como amigo?_ Ainda dava tempo de fugir.

Ele se separa de seus lábios, a olha com uma mistura de carinho e duvida, que só ela o fazia sentir. Ele se perde quando ela o dirige um olhar acolhedor, cheio de amor e lagrimas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o soldado perfeito se rendeu, deixou suas duvidas, seus medos, todos seus aprendizados voarem para longe, abrindo espaço para seus sentimentos e seu eu verdadeiro, que viveu escondido todos esses anos.

- Relena, eu... Eu... - Ele tentava dizer.

Ele resmungou de frustração quando as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Essa era a vez de Relena compreende-lo sem palavras. Ela colocou um dedo em sua boca, calando-o.

- Eu sei. – Ela sussurra. – Eu também.

Ele deixa cair o hobby dela, a pega no colo e caminha até a cama, onde a deposita com delicadeza. Dormir, já não fazia mais parte dos planos.

**Fim**


End file.
